Transformers: The story of ann marie jones
by golden-priestess
Summary: Ann marie jones first met the autobots after the battle at mission city. A year later she joins N.E.S.T as an inventor, becoming friends with the autobots.   I suck at summaries but please read, the stories better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : this is my first transformers fanfiction. it's set after the first movie, jazz is still alive. Sunstreaker, prowl, hound and wheeljack are already on earth. AS are the rest of the autobots shown in the second film. please review if you read this, i love getting feedback.

* * *

><p>Ann Marie Jones looked around her wearily as she entered the base alongside the rest of the recruits, at twenty two she was the youngest of the new recruits joining the secret military unit known as N.E.S.T.<p>

She looked around the hanger as she entered spotting the expensive looking cars immediately and smiled slightly before brushing her short dark red hair out of her eyes. Had already met both the autobot leader and major Lennox the year before after the battle in mission city, one of the reasons she was a part of the team now.

She was the only female new recruit and also a civilian, she would be spending most of her time working on new machinery not only for the use of her unit but also for the rest of the army as well. She stood off to one side as major Lennox dismissed the soldiers around her before walking towards him.

"Major Lennox it's been a while." She said softly as she came to stand next to him making him jump slightly.

"Well if it isn't little Ann Marie I didn't expect to see you with the new recruits today weren't you supposed to be joining us later in the week?" he said looking at her closely as he spoke, She was wearing black jeans, black converse and a dark red blouse that complemented both her figure and her hair brilliantly her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle slightly as she smiled at him.

"Secretary Keller insisted that I go through basic training before i could join you all here, I finished a week ago and he thought it best if I joined at the same time as the recruits." She said, she saw something in Lennox's eyes as she spoke and stepped to the left quickly avoiding the hug that she had nearly gotten off Epps.

"Nice to see you to Epps but I'd rather not get bear hugged at the moment." She said grinning slightly as she looked from one to the other before looking over at the auto bots. "So do I get introductions now or do I have to wait?" she said gesturing towards the vehicles in the hanger, finally noticing that there were a few more than she remembered.

Lennox chuckled slightly as optimus drove up beside them "maybe we should introduce ourselves in out hanger; the new recruits haven't seen us change yet." He said through the radio as he opened the door. Ann Marie quickly climbed inside followed by Lennox and Epps. They took off towards the auto bots hanger the other auto bots following them. As soon as they entered the hanger optimus let them out before transforming, the others following suite.

"Hey iron hide, ratchet, jazz long time no see." Ann Marie said waving at them all as they looked down at her. She looked at the new comers and smiled slightly.

"Ann Marie let me introduce you to those you don't know. Meet my team sideswipe and sunstreaker the twins. Mudflap and skids another set of twins. Prowl , hound and wheel jack our inventor." He said pointing to each mech in turn; she gave them all a small wave before turning to the femme's that he hadn't introduced yet.

"These are our femme's the acree triplets moonracer, acree and chromia. " Optimus said, Ann Marie giggled slightly as they posed before looking over at Lennox.

"I see you guys have been busy well so have I. I invented something that should be helpful keeping track of everyone involved in nest." She said before taking her bag off her back, placing it on the ground gently she took out a laptop and opened it before taking out another object and showing it to them all. It looked like a normal belt apart from the metal clasp in the middle. "This is just a prototype at the moment; the clasp in the middle has a tracking device in it that links directly to the laptop in front of you. I've made two prototypes up until now each with a different signature allowing the person wearing them to be found anywhere they go. The secretary of defence gave me permission to give one to Sam witwicky before coming here, if you look at the screen you can see that Sam's belt shows him to be in tranquillity." She sighed slightly as she held up the other belt I was hoping with a little help I could make more of them for the nest teams. As well as any civilians involved. I've programmed it so that civilians come up as green dots on the map; the military personnel come up as blue dots. "

The autobots, Lennox and Epps stared at her for a moment before the autobots transformed again and took on their holoforms coming towards her.

"That's very interesting. What do you need us to help you with?" ratchet said, looking at her closely his holoform looked like a man around the age of fifty with short brown hair wearing a suit and tie.

"I was hoping you could improve the computer system allowing more of the belts to be shown, i was also thinking of adding a health monitor." She said as she handed him the belt after taking it from will Lennox. "I told the secretary of defence that I would only take this position if it wasn't just weaponry I was inventing." She said making Lennox and Epps give her a look of surprise before they both smiled and looked at each other.

"There's something else you should see. "She added taking what looked like two jewellery boxes out of her bag, "I missed Sarah and Annabel's birthdays, so i made them a present." She said handing them both to will. Inside one was a charm bracelet; I know you worry about them. There's a small tracking device inside one of the charms that can be activated from this laptop if you ever need to. There's another one inside the watch for Annabel." She smiled slightly at the grateful look she got off will before she was pulled into a hug.

When she pulled away from will she smiled before picking up the laptop. The software i created can be downloaded into any computer, the one that activates Sarah's and Annabel's tracking device has a password on it." she added before handing him a piece of paper with the password on.

"Hey Epps." She said smiling at the other soldier.

"You're not going to pull another joke on me are you?" he said to her suspiciously, noticing the looks sideswipe and sunstreaker were giving each other a t the mention of jokes.

"Why would i do that, it's not my fault you fell for the last one." She said smirking at him before turning to the autobots I have the video on here do you want to see it. she said before showing them a video of the practical joke she played on Epps last time they met which ended with him covered in jelly and custard.

"Optimus can we show her around base?" sideswipe said a mischievous glint in his eye, sunstreaker looked at his brother and smirked slightly before looking at optimus.

"yes you may." Optimus said sighing slightly when prowl, ratchet and ironhide glared at him. All of them watched as the twins left the hanger Ann Marie walking in between them.

"Life's going to get interesting with them three around." Lennox said before chuckling slightly and leaving the hanger with Epps.


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone who has read and liked my story, i'm sorry that i haven't posted for a long time and i am hoping to update it soon.

i may have to put this up for adoption if anyone is interested please send me a PM.

sorry,

Golden priestess


End file.
